Reload: Fans Vs. Favs
[[[Spoiler Alert]]] Reload: Fans Vs. Favs (Often referred to as Fans vs. Favorites) is the fifth season of the revamped reality show, Lockdown. It will feature five of Reload's favorite past housemates who will play with, or against, five brand new housemates who are die-hard fans of the game. This season will see a brand new twist, Reload Revenge, as well as previous twists used from past seasons. The Sim Nation will actually have a say on what twist, reward, and punishment they would like to see return this season. The Housemates moved into the house on February 26, 2020, and were filmed until March 26, 2020. A pre-filmed Reunion (which consisted of the jury vote, winner crowning, and awards) was filmed a week later on April 2, 2020. Production finally concluded on April 8, 2020, just in time for the Finale on April 10, 2020. Twists *'Fans Vs. Favs:' This season, five brand new housemates (dubbed Superfans) will compete alongside five past housemates (dubbed Fan Favorites) who were liked by the Sim Nation for a variety of reasons; from showmances, to over the top drama, to strategic gameplay. *'Returning Housemates:' This season, for the first time, five players from previous seasons of Reload will return to play again. For this season, the players who returned were deemed as "Favorite" who have made an impact on the audience in one way or another. *'Reload Revenge:' Once a housemate is gone, they will have a chance to battle whoever was voted into Reload’s Revenge. They will campaign for votes to stay in the house. Whoever has the most votes to eject will leave the house while the other housemate will be stay and be immune from nominations. *'Sim Favorites:' For this season, the Sim Nation will be voting for their favorite Reward, Punishment, and Twist that was seen in a previous reload season (Seasons 1-4). The Sim Nation will also be voting on which housemate they would like to see receive one of the three. **''Favorite Twist'' ***'TBA:' **''Favorite Reward'' ***'TBA:' **''Favorite Punishment'' ***'TBA:' Housemates Progress Episode Guide Duration of Cast NOTES: Voting History Reload Revenge Vote Sim Nation Vote Sim Favorite Vote Jury Voting Gallery House Pictures The house this season was themed after the Natural Elements being Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water(and Ice). The Bedrooms all have a specific, natural theme to them. The House Captain Suite takes on the element Wind (as winds of change are sure to occur each week) and symbolizes the H.C. looking down from the sky. The Kitchen and Living Room are themed after a "public park" setting while the Bathroom has a very watery feel to it. The Secret Lounge this season was turned in to a Secret Garden and serves as a hideaway for housemates. Instead of a Sky Deck, the house will have a treehouse where housemates can strategize at. Backyard5.png|Backyard Bathroom5.png|Bathroom Bedroom_-15.png|"Earth" Bedroom Bedroom_-25.png|"Fire" Bedroom Bedroom_-35.png|"Ice" Bedroom House_Captain_Suite5.png|House Captain Suite (Wind) Kitchen5.png|Kitchen Living_Room5.png|Living Room Secret_Lounge5.png|Secret Garden Sky_Deck5.png|Treehouse DVD Cover Category:Seasons